Let It Go
by my-sparkles
Summary: No good at summaries, but... Danny goes look for Lindsay. Lindsay lets go.


**Rating**: T (not sure, but just to be safe)

**Pairing**: Danny/Lindsay

**Spoilers**: Set after 'Love Run Cold'

**Summary**: Danny goes look for Lindsay. Lindsay lets go.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters.

**A/N**: This is my firs D/L fanfic. Please, R&R. Don't know if it will have a sequel yet, but I just wanted them a little bit closer after LRC. So, read and just let me know hat you think of it.  Thanks.

**Let It Go**

_If there's anything you need from me, just let me know, ok?_

Lindsay continued to walk, swallowing hard, trying to prevent her tears from falling. She kept looking down while walking towards the exit, two lonely tears brushing her cheek as she bumped into all the lab techs that were in her way. She just couldn't look up… It was too hard lift her head, face everyone and pretend she didn't feel broken. So, she just continued to walk faster, faster and faster until she started to run slowly, without even notice. People around the lab were having questioningly looks, but she just kept on running, because she had to get out…

* * *

"Hey Messer!" Flack entered the locker room "Ready to go to the usual place?" he asked, talking about a bar nearby, where they used to go after their shifts.

"Sure. Just finishin' up here." Danny changed his blue shirt for another blue one, a little tighter.

"Do you know what's up with Monroe?" Danny lift his head, looking straight to Flack. "She was bumping in everyone. She even bumped into Mac." Danny frowned "I thought he was going to say something, it's Mac, you know, but he looked at her and just let her go. I guess it was because she looked like she was crying. I was actually going to invite her to join us, but she didn't give me time. She run out like a bullet…" Danny still silent "Are you all right Messer?"

"Yeah… Why?"

"You seem too way thoughtful. I can even see smoke around your brains." Flack smirked at his own attempt of joke.

"Ya know, I… uh… I gotta take care of somethin'." Danny's brain blocked everything after hearing the word 'crying'.

"What?" Flack saw Danny storm out the locker room "Messer, where are you going?"

Danny didn't bother on answering. The only thing on his mind was Lindsay. No way was he going to let this end up this way. He was not gonna let her slip through his fingers…

* * *

Lindsay was in the subway, on her way home, assaulted by memories. It is amazing how a little tiny thing she saw, smelled, heard, felt could drive her mind (and deep down her heart, she knew it) to Danny Messer, the most wanted CSI in NYPD. She smiled weakly, her forehead leaned against the train window, as she travelled a while back, to when she and Danny were processing a scene in a similar scenario.

_Well, well, Miss Monroe. Wow, you clean up nice… Did you go to the Mayor's party also?_

Lindsay's heart lumped at the complement.

_I was at the opera_. It was her hard answer. She could hardly breathe with him looking at her from head to toe, let along articulate complete sentences.

_I am hanging out with all the wrong people, ya know that?_

That moment was the turning point and she felt it. She just couldn't aloud herself to admit it.

* * *

Danny was parking his car in front of Lindsay's building. He hesitated a moment, but then he just got out and walked towards her entrance door.

He rang and waited. Nothing happened. He did it again. And waited again. Nothing.

A third time. Maybe she didn't listen, maybe she was in the bathroom and hadn't enough time to answer it. But silence was the only response.

Danny sighed, looked around, trying to decide what he was going to do. After a few seconds, he sat on the stairs. He would wait. He had waited all his life to found someone like her. No, not like her… To found her and only her. He could wait a little more…

* * *

Lindsay turned her back to the city view. The same city view Danny taught her to admire when he mentioned it the day a mermaid was found in the river.

She knew she had to go home. It was already dark night and she knew it wouldn't be safe to walk alone on that city. Danny Messer's city. It was impossible not connect the two of them. Danny screamed New York on every single part of his body and New York wouldn't be half interesting for Lindsay if Danny didn't make part of it.

She looked for a cab.

* * *

Danny looked at his watch and groaned in frustration. It was getting late and cold. He got up. Where the hell had she gone?

He was ready to start looking for her when a cab stopped and he saw her leaving. So beautiful that his heart missed some beats (it was happening a lot, actually, each time he saw her).

Lindsay stopped on her tracks when she saw him standing there… The same man that lived in her head and heart for a long time…

They stared for while until Lindsay, finally, started to move.

"I rang a lot of times and you didn't answer. I assumed you weren't home and decided to wait." Danny was the first to talk, his blue eyes never left hers, trying to read her feelings.

"How long did you arrive?" Lindsay's throat was dry and she founded very difficult to speak. Her heart was racing. She didn't want to face him again. It hurt too much.

"Not long enough if it means I can see you…"

"Danny…" Lindsay's voice was quiet, but it had desperation on it.

"I know! I listened to everything you said to me earlier." Danny took a step forward, getting closer to Lindsay that didn't move. She was caught on his intense gaze and warm voice.

"It's complicated…"

Danny cut her off, his voice sweet and concerned "I don't wanna know anything. I don't want you to tell me anything, okay? I just wanna fell… I just want you to feel it too…" he was now so close to her, she could feel him breathe.

She didn't find the strength (or the will, for that matter) to keep the distance between them. He slowly ran his hands through her brown hair, his eyes never leaving hers. Lindsay gulped and looked down. It was getting hard to resist all that intense chemistry (never a word seemed to fit so right). Instinctively, Lindsay put her hands in his chest, under his jacket, feeling the muscles his shirts emphasized.

Danny's thumbs were caressing her cheeks now, and his forehead met hers…

"I could kiss you right now." his voice was barely recognisable, his tone low and husky.

"I know…" came a whisper from her mouth. Lindsay gave in and leaned her head in his chest, feeling his heart beat so fast as her.

He sighed in relief and held her tight, travelling his hands up and down her back. Nothing else mattered, except the powerful feeling of this amazing woman on his arms. Never a woman had fit that right between his arms. He closed his eyes, breathing on her scent, thanking every gods and angels he knew that decided to put her on his path.

She embraced him by his waist, enjoying his heat, his scent, the way he felt under her own hands. Just for a moment she was going to pretend everything was okay. Just for a moment she was going to aloud herself feel that safe, that special, that loved, Just for a moment she was going to stop fighting and letting herself go. Just for a moment…


End file.
